User talk:FEARDEATH24
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Crash Site page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- CoD addict (Talk) 05:26, December 2, 2011 RE: I looked through your contributions and they are very good. At this rate I will give you rollback rights immediately and consider giving you admin rights in the next couple days. We can use all the help we can get here and your edits really count. (In case you didn't know, you can leave a signature by clicking the "Signature" tab while editing or simply typing ~~~~). - CoD addict (talk) 21:39, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Adminship After having reviewed your contributions to the wiki, I decided you could do well with administrator privileges. I changed your user rights. If there's anything you need to know about your new tools, just leave me a message on my talk page. - CoD addict (talk) 21:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ' How is FarCry wiki ' Hi users, What do you think of this wiki? If it needs improvement, please feel free leave a message. Myself and the other administrators are working hard to improve this wiki and prevent vandalism. So edit where you see any mistakes or lack of data. Sierra024 06:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Achievements Since there seems to be some debate over the use of wiki achievements, I set up a forum here. - CoD addict (talk) 21:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) 3RDranger plz tell him im srry i got him banned Cheevo Archive Wiki Afiliation Request Hi Admins, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Far Cry Wiki. I have already contacted other admins on this wiki, however did not recieve a reply so i hope you can help me out. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as Far Cry) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Far Cry Wiki Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add this Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. Thanks [[User talk:.50CalAssassin|'.50CalAssassin']] 03:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Spammer guy needs to be blocked as he's created multiple advertisements.--''Spartacus'' '' '' 00:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Please block and delete the article he made. Thanks.--''Spartacus'' '' '' 19:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandal v2 Please block guy. Danke sune.--''Spartacus'' '' '' 01:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Permisssion to edit Hey, I was looking through the wiki for a bit more information on some buddies, and I noticed that the the page "Oh, What a Beautiful Sight" had been removed by you. I would like to write the page, however I am cautious because it has been removed for being "an unnecessary page" Could you give me some more detail as to why it was removed and tell me whether or not I can write it, thanks - X Sniper7 01:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) NICE JOB! I'm aN iNfEcTiOn You're welcome and my bad Didn't know about posting the name thing. Noted. Still pretty new to everything. Will be happy to help anyway I can and sorry ahead of time if I make any other dumb mistakes. - X22639376 [I test and test and test and edit and test] 05:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) FYI Another vandal Far Cry 2's main page has been vandalised. Charater named Gilberto Magalhães Sousa (gilberto is linked to Josip). and the stats. undoing to last edit will probably fix it. Andre Hyppolite's stats were also messed with. 89.214.37.103 user IP who did the editing. These are the only two 'edits' by this user. - X22639376 [I test and test and test and edit and test] (talk) 16:32, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey there! I just wanted to let you know about the related video module coming soon to Far Cry Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I notice the far cry 2 maps don't have a lot of useful information describing the maps. --Dan67 (talk) 17:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Can we get a picture for the misfire of the RPG-7. Can't I don't own one--Dan67 (talk) 11:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm bored do you want to see my blog.--Dan67 (talk) 14:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Like some help? In the next couple of weeks, all Wikia employees will be celebrating our wonderful communities by spending an entire day in the office editing on some of our favorite wikis. I'm curious if you'd be interested in having your wiki added to a list of wikis looking for some help. Should I mark you down? Thanks! ---- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 22:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Jacket is a vandal: Block him now There's a vandal by the name of jacket, he's posting international news in the far cry pages and refuses to stop doing so, you must block him before the wiki gets screwed over.--Dan67 (talk) 11:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki is under attack by a vandal We have a vandal named FarCry1 he's putting up nonsense and gibberish on the wiki, stop him now.--Dan67 (talk) 11:48, October 9, 2012 (UTC) 2.220.248.5 is a Vandal Hello, I'm new to the wiki but I already noticed that a user is vandalizing articles. He/she dosn't have an account but their IP is 2.220.248.5. I've fixed all of the vandalized articles but I feel that you should keep an eye on him/her. Thank you for the welcome CHALXSION 21:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Project I think we should put up the description for each of the characters, animals and everything in the Farcry 3 handbook in the articles on the wiki. The user JackMarco is spamming the Vaas Montenegro page, could you do something please? Thanks! :) - Pritchie101 Thanks for your welcome, don't worry since I will not vandalize any page, this kind of efforts has my war support & respect. Besides that I enjoy a lot Far Cry 3, and pages like this one tend to enlarge my satisfaction with the game. Hermesalonso (talk) 20:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Privateer Uniform. I was wondering why did Hoyt choose the color yellow for the privateer uniforms?AmberWing65 (talk) 13:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Game Guide app Hi, FEARDEATH24! Just wanted to let you know that the initial curation for the game app is complete. There were a few categories that needed tweaking on the wiki for ease of use, but otherwise everything looks great. Raylan13 (talk) 03:52, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Some one vandalised a page named far cry 3 this is there ip 122.105.120.49 Hey everybody, im the new guy....dont hate me please :( hahaha Since I don't know how to make a title for this, I'm just gonna leave it how it is. Sorry. Anyway, I've noticed that the Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon page identifies it as a DLC. It is not, in fact, a DLC. Rather, it is a stand alone game. Ubisoft confirmed this. It is also a full length game, and not an add-on. If you could fix this, as I know that I would screw it up, iyt would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. SilentFlashlight (talk) 14:35, May 15, 2013 (UTC)SilentFlashlight (talk) May 15, 2013, 10:35 AM(EDT) I swear i'm not vandalizing those are the in-game descriptions from the handbook, you know the one with background info on all the characters, weapons, animals and vehicles. I swear i'm not vandalizing those are the in-game descriptions from the handbook, you know the one with background info on all the characters, weapons, animals and vehicles. RiverMan14 07:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what to say i rented the game out again just to do those, maybe the australian one is different RiverMan14 07:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure i think i'll have to get it again and take some screenshots to prove it, until then i might just leave it RiverMan14 07:58, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandal The Betting Against the House page has been vandalised by 31.176.148.13. Well anyway i'm pretty sure it's a vandal because Objectives: AJAJAJAJAJA THIS GAME IS AWESOME AJAJAJAJAJA does not look professional. Anyway, it was bothering me. (IcedCoffee (talk) 09:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for letting me contribute in my favorite game. Since I didn't come from a native English country, please let me know if there are such a grammar error. Sup mate! ~~ Shotgun Bloke